


Ivar's best friend.

by chiefy2k16



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Gen, Someone dies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 14:43:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9553220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiefy2k16/pseuds/chiefy2k16
Summary: basically Ivar's best friend is Floki's other daughter Vigdis this is the story of them growing up together.  someone will die in this story but I'm not telling you who. Ricardus and Alviva her slaves rarely leave her out of their sight as they fear someone may still be after her , for what they don't know but they don't want her dead they're too attached to her it seems.





	1. Chapter 1

****

**Chapter One - Ivar meets Vigdis.**

 

 

Floki eyes Aslaug with uncertainty as she hands him Ivar.

She goes on to explain she wants Floki to teach him about the gods and to rear him like one of their own.

Floki seems perplexed.

Little Ivar moves about In his arms as she continues to explain what she needs him to do, he nods as he listens.

He agrees to look after him for her.

 

**Later On In The Evening.......**

Little Ivar crawls across the dirt floor to Vigdis.

She eyes him warily as he crawls towards her.

She can't seem to get her head around the fact that Lady Aslaug would want Floki to raise him.

She figures maybe the Queen had a vision about him and decided this for him.

Who really knows with Queen Aslaug.....

Helga is busy with helping Ricardus to prepare a evening meal so they do not see what happens next.

Little Ivar pulls himself up to Vigdis with the help of her bedframe she is perched on.

She grins at him.

"Well done Ivar". "I'm so happy you can do this".

He smiles then almost falls as he readjusts his grip on the bedframe.

"Would you like to sit Ivar ?"

  He shakes his head.

"I would like to continue ....." 

He gestures to the floor.

She nods.

"Of course I won't stop you, but promise you will take a break ....."

 "I will".

Ricardus notifies them "Dinner is ready".

He helps Ivar to the table as he is a little tired after his all his exercise during the day.

Alviva enters through the door with a bucket of water and places it on a prepping table near the wall.

She shivers.

"It is cold out there Helga". 

Helga walks over to her and wraps a cloak around her shoulders warming her hands with her own.

"You must not go out without a cloak in this weather Alviva".

"I know you are young and you do not feel the cold but you must take care of yourself".

Ricardus frowns at her before schooling his features as Floki sits down to the table.

He makes sure to seat himself next to Ivar.

 


	2. Chapter Two - Ivar's lessons.

**Chapter Two - Ivar's lessons.**

 

 

 

 

 

Ivar sleeps in a cot next to the wall like Vigdis has her bed up against the wall.

he does not miss the pandemonium of his fathers hall in Kattegat.

it is quiet here , it is different and he decides he likes it.

he gets woken by Helga who informs him he must eat up all of his breakfast as he will begin his lessons with Floki today.

Ivar glances over her shoulder to Vigdis's bed.

"will Viggy be there too ?"

"she will later on in the day but she must help Ricardus and myself to gather herbs and things for Floki, it is a very important chore. do you understand ?"

he nods.

Vigdis rolls in her sleep growling something unintelligible under her breath as she continues to sleep.

Floki passes her and smooths the hair from her face smirking when she growls again before shoving the blankets away from her in her sleep.

he checks her temperature before saying to Ricardus and Alviva "she has a fever, keep an eye on her" .

Alviva offers to take Ricardus's place for gathering herbs and things with Helga.

she knows Ricardus will go stir crazy if Viggy is ill and he isn't with her.

Helga promises to return quickly once she realises Viggy is indeed ill with a fever.

Ricardus nods to show that he heard her.

he accepts this kind offer knowing it would be better if he were the one to be looking after Vigdis.

she gets irritated easily when she's sick so everyone just leaves Ricardus to it as he has the greatest of patience with her.

young Ivar is concerned with Viggy being ill.

he'd heard stories of children dying from a fever before by eavesdropping on the adult's conversations.

he'd even heard someone say his half sister had died of something like that before when his father had been earl of Kattegat but he hadn't been there at the time.

it was worrying.

a fever could take anyone.

during his lessons with Floki he'd been focused but still in the back of his mind he worried for his friend.

she reminded him a lot of his older brother Ubbert a protective type of person.

he didn't want her to die she was the only person outside of his family that didn't pity him for his bad legs.

Floki seemed to pick up on this.

"something bothering you, young Ivar ?"

"yes"

"what is it then ?"

he hesitates before voicing his fears to Floki.

"Viggy...the fever . will she ...could she ..."

"she will be fine she has her slave and her mother looking after her the girl is in safe hands..."

he pauses before continuing with his little chat with Ivar.

"trust me I have seen many fevers in my years. she is young. she is strong. I have faith in their skills "

Ivar seems comforted by this knowledge so Floki continues on with their lesson for the day.

 

Vigdis is sweating profusely on top of her bed.

she refuses to get back under the covers.

Ricardus sighs and tries to bring her fever down with wet cloths applied to her forehead.

she ends up falling asleep from exertion of the fever.

Ricardus stays by her side ever the faithful servant.

he changes her shirt for a fresh one and the sheet over her bed.

Alviva and Helga are off out in the nearby forest gathering herbs and other things for Floki as he is busy teaching Ivar his lessons for the day.

Vigdis ends up having fever dreams of the bad kind, nightmares basically.

Ricardus tries to wake her but it doesn't work she's in too deep a sleep.

he stays by her side hoping that when she wakes up his presence , it will keep her calm.

she jerks awake.

he's perched on the edge of her bed with a clean wet cloth for her to cool down.

"bad dream , Viggy ?"

she nods before attempting to get out of her bed.

"uhh uhh uhh. now where do you think you're off to ?"

"gotta pee"

"alright then. let's go" he says helping her up from the bed quickly.

they exit the house with Viggy gripping Ricardus's forearm tightly as he escorts her behind her home knowing she doesn't have the strength to make it to the tree line.

she relieves herself.

she leans against the back wall of her home exhausted, sweaty and shivering.

she coughs.

"hey Ric, I don't feel too good..."

he darts around the wall to see her leaning heavily against the back wall.

"back inside, we go then"

he wraps a strong forearm around her waist knowing she hates feeling so weak but also knowing she'd be annoyed about falling face first into the mud around her home too.

she coughs again with a loud cough that wracks through her entire  body.

he grimaces fearful she's getting worse.

she leans against him as they trudge back inside.

he sits her down on the edge of her bed picking up the previously abandoned clean wet cloth and dabs at her sweaty forehead .

he's perched next to her when Alviva and Helga return back from the forest with herbs they'd gathered for medicinal purposes.

he puts the cloth down and gets her to lie down back in bed.

another cough wracks through her body.

once Helga has put the herbs away for later and Alviva has stored away Floki's favourite mushrooms they stop for a moment. 

Alviva upon realising the fire pit isn't lit goes to start it up.

Helga wanders over to Viggy's bedside. 

"is she better or worse, since last I saw you two ?" she enquires concern tainting her voice.

"I think she's worse" he admits fearfully.

Helga sighs before running a hand down her neck.

"this is troubling,  Ricardus. has she ever been this ill before in your care ?"

he shakes his head as he holds on to Vigdis's hand.

 he is fearful that if she has the fever that he thinks it is she will die and he will be completely broken if she does but still he holds out hope it's something else, anything else other than what he suspects.

Vigdis shivers under the blankets on her bed even though it is getting increasingly hot in their home due to the heat being thrown out from the fire pit.

Helga sees the fear flash In his eyes for a split second before he schools his features.

now she knows it could be something extremely bad.

Floki enters the house and fetches a cloak from a hook on the wall by the front door.

he pauses mid turn back towards it to check on Viggy.

" better or worse , slave ?" he enquires.

Ricardus grimaces before answering "it's worse".

it's at this that Floki stops and hands the cloak to Helga.

"bring this out to young Ivar, he is working on a  project and feeling a little cold". 

he stands near her bed silent for a moment.

he leans down to her face really close and observes her breathing habits.

he takes her other hand and gets her to sit up.

she whimpers at the cold that holds strong in her body.

he nods to himself before easing her back down to her bed , he pulls the blankets over her and tucks her in.

"keep her warm , slave"

Ricardus wants to do the opposite  keep her cold it's what he knows to do with her symptoms so far but he thinks maybe this is a fever that is native to these lands that just happens to have similar symptoms to the fever type he'd seen back home in England.

he decides to do what he's been told for once.

he knows the heat from the fire pit won't be enough for her so he hops up onto the bed and settles himself behind her.

she mutters something unintelligible as he pulls her close.

she falls asleep.

Helga returns as Ricardus hums a tune for Viggy knowing she's always liked this song but she'd never admit it .

he smiles as she moves closer to him in her sleep shivering yet again. 

she's starting to warm up slowly.

she's still asleep in his arms when Ivar comes back inside with Floki holding the door open for him.

Ivar ambles over to see Viggy .

"she's still asleep Ivar. " Ricardus's strong voice rumbles from above.

he sighs and goes over to his bed.

he takes a nap.

Helga wakes him roughly an hour later to eat something.

he glances over to Viggy's bed to see if she is awake.

she is with Ricardus supporting her against his bare chest.

he's rubbing her shoulders to ease to ease the painful ache in them she leans forward a little so he can rub a little lower.

a look of relief crosses her face as he finally reaches the part of her back that is irritating her most.

Floki comes over with a steaming plate of fried fish.

it's for Viggy.

she eats some of it and then starts to shiver so Floki tells Ricardus to keep her warm.

Helga brings over bread and meat in a bowl for Ricardus knowing he can't get up and leave Viggy for a while.

he hopes this fever will pass.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
